


A Book on Storybrooke

by Whiteorangeflower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Rumbelle Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteorangeflower/pseuds/Whiteorangeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle Secret Santa for Signcherie, who prompted "Belle meets Bae"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book on Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SignCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/gifts).



The girls in the study room were giggling, but Belle didn’t mind. The library was almost empty, with everyone so busy looking for the perfect present for their loved ones. Christmas was around the corner, the first holiday in Storybrooke after the curse broke and all their memories came back. Everybody wanted it to be special.  
Belle was humming softly a traditional Christmas song - a lovely tune Henry told her she must know – while placing some Christmas books on the table at the Library’s entrance, together with a little Christmas tree and some decorations. So the girls giggling instead of studying were just adding a cheerful note at the silence of the library, and Belle didn’t want to tell them to be quiet, not today.

The Library door opened and a chilly gush of wind made Belle shiver.  
“Hello, may I help you?”, Belle said, turning around and smiling at the newcomer. The man, a little bit older than her, with brown hair and eyes, looked at her with a wary smile.  
“Yes, please”. He seemed hesitant, “do you have some books about local history?”  
“Sure”, Belle nodded, “We have an entire section. Storybrooke is small but our library has a little bit of everything. Do you want something in particular or something more general like an history of Maine?”, she enquired.  
“Oh, no… I was looking for.. the story of the town?”, he stuttered a little, searching for words, “I am.. I am a journalist, yes, I write for.. like a travel magazine and… and I want to talk, hmmm , write.. about the little towns in costal Maine… yes, right”. He paused and looked around, again. “Could you help me?”, he asked.  
“Oh, you are not from Storybrooke!” Belle exclaimed, surprised. “I’m sorry but I am kind of new here, so I thought you… never mind. I think I have some books on Storybrooke. Hopefully they will help you for your articles”.  
He smiled, and it was open and welcoming “Thank you, miss..?”  
“Belle, Belle French”.  
“And I am Ben, Ben Bailey”.

It was almost closing time, and Belle and Ben have passed the last three hours looking through Storybrooke’s history. Belle was amused to find out how well written the curse was. The mine, the fisherman’s wharf, the whale’s fishing and the most distinguished citizens – everything had a history, like in any normal town. The town’s chronicles were perfect. She also found out an old picture of the pawnshop, made in the Thirties. Gold’s name was on it.  
During their research Belle and Ben chatted about a lot of things. Not only about Storybrooke. He told her about some of his travels - and she wondered why a journalist writing for a travel magazine has never left the country. And she told him a little about herself, her job and the “adjusting” in a new place. It was nice to talk with someone who didn’t know who you are, or didn’t judge you on who you choose to be with.  
Ben helped her putting back most of the books on the shelves, and he checked out two thick volumes.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Ben said after she closed the Library’s door.  
Belle was startled, “Oh, thank you. But, I.. I am seeing someone, you know, so I…”  
“Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to thank you for helping me today, and maybe ask you where I can eat something good. Of course it’s not a problem if you don’t want or you don’t have time to spare.  
Belle smiled, “No, I would like it, and I really want a slice of one of Granny’s cakes right now”.  
“Are you sure your boyfriend wouldn’t mind?  
“No”, Belle said while walking towards the diner, “He is really busy, lately. I don’t think he would mind if I get someone to talk with”.

 

“So, where is your personal monster?” Asked Ruby while she placed two mugs of hot chocolate and two slices of carrot cake on the table  
“Ruby!”  
“Just saying, don’t worry. It’s just good to see you chatting and smiling with someone else other than Gold. And you know what I think, right?”  
“What?” Belle asked, curious despite everything.  
“You, Belle, are too good for Gold. And don’t you dare to say it isn’t true”. Ruby arched her eyebrows towards her friend, daring her to reply. When Belle said nothing the girl smiled her best wolfish smile and looked intently at Ben. “Hey, this one is cute, maybe you should dump your so called “boyfriend” and date him instead”. And said that then Ruby went away, leaving a mortified Belle blushing deeply. Ben just laughed hard, and more so when Belle finally giggled, joining him.  
“She doesn’t seem fond of your boyfriend”, Ben said after a while.  
“Ruby? Actually, she is quite fine with him, really. At least she is still talking to me, and she is able to joke about it. You should see her granny”.  
“Is he that bad?”, asked Ben with a smile, lightly teasing.  
“I can’t… say… no…?”, Belle answered carefully.  
Belle’s voice was struggling to find proper words, So he added “I didn’t mean to pry. But her words made me curious.”  
“No, it’s not a problem. He isn’t the nicest person in town, you know, but he is changing, he really is, doing his best”.  
“Because of you?” asked Ben.  
She paused before answering. “I don’t know. I just want him to act with the other people the same way he does when he is with me. I want him to be a better person, but for himself, not just for me”.  
“I would say you are in a complicated relationship. But I’m sure you’ll be all right, Belle”.  
“Thank you, you are really kind” she smiled at him, playing with the fork. Then she sighed and added ”It true that it is complicated and, well, it is really a long, long story. And you wouldn’t believe a single thing. But I am hopeful we’ll be fine, in the end. I really am” she said, not looking at him. Belle didn’t knew you were actually able to smile while frowning. Not when she was just a girl, not before she met Rumplestiltskin.  
“The only thing that matters is if you and this Gold really love each other. Believe me, I’m older than you and wiser”. He said with a smile  
“I wouldn’t bet on that”, Belle replied.  
“That I am wiser?” He said with mocking gesture that reminded her of the old Rumplestiltskin.  
“Maybe”, she smiled, sipping her hot chocolate.  


Ben paid for their cakes and chocolate, and then insisted on accompanying her to her apartment at the Library. There was a little note on the door. “look up”. And Belle saw the mistletoe that someone, certainly the girls that were in the library all the afternoon, put over her door.  
“So, mistletoe”, Ben said, looking up, “Could have been worse”.  
“Yes”, Belle didn’t know if she was amused of irritated.  
“Over your door. At Christmas. Should we follow the tradition?”, he asked  
Belle watched him, eyes wide open.  
“I can see a couple of girls trying so hard not to be noticed just around that corner”, he explained. “Although I think they were expecting someone different with you, like your infamous mister Gold” he chuckled “You must be quite a dragon tamer for them to do something like this. Or maybe it’s a town tradition not mentioned in the books…”  
Belle laughed, “Yes, sure, a dragon tamer. But why disappoint them?” She looked briefly in the girls’ direction and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips lightly against Ben’s.  
A simple kiss, nothing more than a peck on the lips, under the mistletoe. And Belle wished she could have spent this day with him. Not this kind stranger, but her love.  
“Belle?” The voice was so feeble. Belle wasn’t sure she really heard it or just imagined Rumplestiltskin speaking her name.  
She turned around and she knew all her love and tenderness were written on her face the moment she saw him.  
“I missed you” She said running into his arms ” I missed you so much” she breathed his scent and then, holding his hand, she turned to Ben.  
“Rum, this is Ben Bailey, a journalist. Ben came to Storybrooke just today to write an article for a travel magazine. Ben, this is Rum Gold, obviously”.  
Ben moved towards them slowly, and Gold’s grip on Belle’s hand tightened suddenly.  
Belle heard the two men whispering at the same time two words: “Baelfire” and “Papa”.


End file.
